Another Mikaelson
by soli1894
Summary: Kariza Mikaelson twin sister to Kol, had a peaceful life among the werewolves especially with her best friend being the Chiefs son. Mikael never approved but he couldn't do anything until they became vampires. It's the 21 century and her family is once reunited. At the Ball she will find something she never thought could happen. O/C
1. Ordinary People Part I

10th Century

Kariza and Vance were in their daily walk in the woods quite far from the village just to take a break from their

father's, Vance's dad was the alpha in the werewolf pack which made Vance second in line to become the village

chief while Mikael, Kariza's father was just a very serious person that didn't know what enjoyment was and had

something personal towards the chief. The two just didn't get along but that didn't mean they lived peacefully

among each other.

Vance's father approved of his son's friendship and a future unlike Mikael.

"Hurry up Vance, we have to get back before my father realizes I'm gone!"-Kariza screamed at her childhood friend.

She was holding her dress a bit high so it would be easier to run. Vance was on her trail until he tackled her making

both of them fall on the ground luckily, it was grass.

Vance was on top of Kariza. Both of them were laughing forgetting the reason why they were running. "Well that

was fun"-Vance said with a smile. He removed a strand of her hair while he kept admiring her and losing himself in

her blue eyes. "Vance, what's wrong?"- Kariza asked a bit worried.

"Just how beautiful you look."-he said in awe. Kariza tilted her head to the side with a curious gaze. In a split

second his lips were placed on hers. She had her eyes opened but finally closed them and enjoyed all the feelings

that were going through her.

The two were in a trance but was brusquely interrupted by one of Kariza's brother's, Finn.

"Kariza, mother and father are looking for us. Today is a full moon"-Finn said to his younger sister. He threw Vance a

death glare and was heading towards the village. The two finally got up and cleaned themselves a bit before

heading back.

They arrived and saw everybody getting ready for the full moon. Vance stole another kiss but made sure nobody

was looking. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kar."-Vance said and waved her goodbye.

Kariza's smile turned to a frown and followed her brother. The two headed towards the underground caves that

offered them protection from the werewolves every full moon. Kariza quickly took her place next to her twin brother

Kol. The only difference the two had other than the gender was the eyes, she had inherited Mikael's blue eyes.

She sat on one of the rocks looking at all of her family. Mikael her father, Esther her mother, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol,

Rebekah and Henrik. Everybody was focused on their own conversation while Kariza was in a dream state thinking

of Vance and the kiss the two shared before Finn interrupted.

"Kariza, what has you lost in thought?"-Elijah asked his sister for the fact that she is more on earth than her twin.

Kariza raised her head to answer his question but Kol decided to answer instead "She's just thinking about how her

and Vance are so close and the fact that the wolf boy kissed her"-her twin said in a playful way but it was quite

annoying. Kariza got up from the rock and hit Kol in the back of the head but didn't say a word for what Kol said was true.

All of her family was asleep while she listened to the howls or the werewolves to the full moon. Slowly she fell

asleep. Opening her eyes she noticed she was the only one still in the caves. She hurried to the surface and arrived

at the village to see her youngest brother Henrik body all torn and full of blood. She ran towards her brother's body

hoping there was still a way to bring him back, even if it involved magic, the dark one.

"No. What happened?"-Esther spoke frantically as she looked at her youngest son's lifeless body.

"The wolves, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."-Niklaus apologized over and over holding in his pain.

"We must save him. Please. There must be a way."- Esther said trying to stay calm. She quickly looked at the witch

Ayana hoping she could help. The witch placed her hand on Henrik's face and closed her eyes. Still with her eyes

closed she responded.

"The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone" -with Ayana's response Esther's world crumbled along

with the rest of the family.

"No. No. No!"-Esther kept screaming and denying the truth that was on her knees. Henrik's death was the

beginning of the end of peace with the werewolves.

The night after the death, Rebekah and Kariza overheard a conversation their parents were having with the witch Ayana.

"Please, Ayana, I implore you. You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon"- their father Mikael insisted

on the idea the two were presenting to the witch.

"I will not. It is a crime against nature."- Ayana replied with determination. Not letting herself be persuaded by the

tormented couple.

"Ayana, we have already lost too much. We cannot lose any more. The spirits can help us find a way to protect our

children."- Esther pleaded. The girls knew that their mother had cried, it could be heard in her voice.

The two kept listening in of how this spell, this form of protection will make them stronger, faster, agile and grant

them immortality.

(Sorry it's short. First time writing and posting, sorry if I had made any grammar errors but learn from your mistakes. English is not my first language. Thank you if you read it and I hope to keep working on it)


	2. Ordinary People Part II

Cont. of Episode Ordinary People

"Our family could live forever"-Mikael spoke with confidence, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"At what cost? This magic you speak of breed's consequence. This is the making of a plague, Esther. The spirits will turn on you."- the witch Ayana replied to the desperate couple making it a warning.

"Please, Ayana"-Esther pleaded.

"I will have no part in it." –Ayana finally said and left.

Rebekah and Kariza looked at each other not knowing what to say for the reason that the witch was right but neither could they defy their parents. The two of them thought the conversation was over but they heard their father's voice once more.

"If she will not protect our family… then it is in your hands alone, my love."-Mikael said and nothing else was heard. The two girls quickly went or tried going to sleep.

Still unable to sleep Kariza woke up and saw her father serving some type of wine. Kariza may not be as good as a witch as her mother but she knew something was different with the wine her father was going to probably offer.

Later that night, Mikael woke all of them up and offered them the wine. Every one of the siblings but Kariza drank it with ease but Mikael's constant stare was the true reason she didn't trust anything that was happening.

One second they were all calm and enjoying each other's presence and the next there was Mikael thrusting his sword into each of their chest without mercy, causing their deaths.

Once Kariza saw her siblings on the floor with blood all around their chest, she ran. She ran towards Vance home but her path was blocked by Mikael. Just like he did to her brothers and sister, he stabbed her with his sword. She couldn't feel anything, everything went fast and her vision went black.

She could barely open her eyes and all the pain didn't make her get up that easy. Everything was brighter, louder and the pain in her head, mouth and most of all her throat. She heard Nik call her sister. "Bekah"

"Huh…Blood. What happened?"- she asked hoping that someone might answer but not wanting a response. Nik instantly sat by her side being the worried alder brother he was. "It'll be all right. We will be all right."

Kariza basically dragged herself towards the two. "As much as I want to forget what happened I won't. Little sister, Mikael drove his sword into each of our chest. Were supposed to be dead, why aren't we…"-Kariza said to her siblings. She got closer to Rebekah. "It's that spell that mother and father were saying to the witch Ayana."-Kariza added.

Niklaus looked at the two curiously while Rebekah looked at her sister in horror. The door opened in the instance revealing one of the girls from the village and Mikael.

"What are you doing?"- Nik asked with a serious voice and he held both his little sisters close.

"We must finish what we started."-Mikael replied as he placed the girl on the floor like a puppet making her lift her arm and with a dagger he cut her wrist making the blood pour out.

"You must drink if you want to live."- Mikael added. Kariza along with Niklaus and Rebekah looked at the blood as if it was what they needed all along.

"Drink"-Mikael ordered and raised the girls wrist towards Rebekah

"No, no, no—"-Nik screamed and tried to push Mikael away from his two sisters but it came out the other way. Nik was on the ground looking at his father forcing his sisters to drink blood.

"Drink!"-Mikael ordered once more and pressed the girl's bloody wrist near Rebekah's mouth.

"Drink!"-with that final order Rebekah drank the blood and became an abomination of nature.

Once Rebekah made the transition he pushed the girl's wrist towards Kariza, unlike her sister she didn't hesitate in drinking, she forgot all of her morals and how this was a crime against nature she just wanted the blood that eased every one of the pains she had and gave her more. She felt power that was indescribable.

Mikael forced Niklaus to drink more than what he did to Rebekah. Nik fought back but the blood called to him and slowly he fell into temptation and drank the girl almost to her death.

It was finally daylight and Rebekah wanted to walk around while Kariza wanted to see Vance and tell him everything that happened in that previous night. The two were walking side by side without any problem until sunlight touched their skin.

It burned them making them go back into the shadows letting the burned marks heal themselves. The two ran to their home which they couldn't leave for weeks for the sun, had become their enemy.

In those weeks of hiding their mother found a solution…but there were other problems that came.

Finally with the daylight rings Kariza hurried towards Vance house to finally speak to him. She would usually just run inside but something at the door, like an invisible wall didn't let her in. She didn't know what to do.

"Vance! Vance! We have to talk!"-Kariza screamed. Vance was at the door looking at her and how she had changed. He took a deep breath. "Father is out, and yes we do need to talk…come inside."-Vance spoke worried. Kariza was going to say that she couldn't enter but he grabbed her hand and brought her inside.

Vance asked questions while Kariza answered them. Once done with the questions Vance simply stood up and took her to the door. Once she was outside he closed it right in her face. She bit her lip and headed back when she saw Rebekah trying to pick the flowers at the base of the white oak tree but retracted her hand.

Kariza ran towards her sister to see the problem.

"The flowers…they burn"-Rebekah said softly and looked at the palm of her hand.

We headed to the house and ran into Kol in the way. "Something botheringmyou brother?"- Kariza asked her twin. "Actually yes, you know that we can compel people correct."-both Bekah and Kariza nodded in agreement. "I compelled one of the girls to give me her blood and she refused"-Kol said in disappointment.

"Did she have anything out of the ordinary?"-Rebekah asked. "Now that you mention it yes…the flowers from the white oak tree."-he responded. "Not only do they burn us but they prevent compulsion…"-Kariza said to her siblings in and irritated voice. The two agreed with her conclusion.

At the house Esther said that the tree that gave us life could also take it away. That night Mikael brought all of us to the tree, they burned it.

All of them stood there watching the tree on fire and thinking of all of the blessings and curses it brought upon them.

Kariza finally turned around to see her sister walking towards one of the two males carrying the granary. In the instance Rebekah started feeding on him. She ran towards her sister but it was too late she already made the kill.


	3. Ordinary People Part III

**A/N I have to say thank you for at least viewing it and once again sorry for the grammar errors and if it's short. I am so hooked on TVD and other than loving Damon I love the Originals and I do not own the Vampire Diaries or else Delena and Klaroline would have happened. Thank you.**

Rebekah let the body fall in the ground and compelled the other man to move and forget what happened, luckily he wasn't on vervain. Kariza grabbed her sister and looked at her straight in the eyes until her vampire features vanished. Rebekah looked at the body and back at her sister in shock but then headed back to the burning White Oak Tree.

The family stayed until the tree was ashes and then left to their home.

The next morning Kariza got up earlier and went to the woods to see her old friend, Vance standing there. She walked slowly trying not to make any strong noises for her friend or used to be leave even if she had to block his way.

"Why did you stop talking to me, Vance?"- Kariza asked looking at her childhood friend.

"I spoke to my dad…it wasn't you anymore, it was a monster taking your image"-Vance replied still looking at the trees in front of him, a swift breeze of air and Kariza was in front of the werewolf.

"It's me, Van, just different"-she said trying to convince him about what happened.

"It looks like you and everything but I don't believe you, I don't know what to believe"-he said finally looking at her straight in the eyes. She thought of what to do and hoped he would forgive her eventually.

She kept looking him in the eyes and used her compulsion. "Everything is how it used to be, were friends, we kissed. I'm just stronger but still the same. Just forget about the rumors."-she whispered.

He blinked rapidly and focused again. "What did you just do?"-he asked in horror.

"Just trying to help"-she responded. She heard some twigs break behind her and saw her older brother Niklaus.

Vance grabbed her using the limited strength of not having a full moon. She knew she could easily break free and kill him at the instance but she was trying to put everything as it was before, she played weak human.

"Let her go or I will kill you."-Nik threatened. Vance seeing as her older brother walked closer he changed put her hands around her neck, ready to snap.

"I suggest you stay where you are Niklaus or else your sister dies."-Vance responded to Nik's threat. He didn't know what to do just for the fact that she betrayed him, it enraged him.

"Not likely"-Nik said and the rest went fast. Nik was at his vampire speed but Mikael was behind him. Kariza was going to warn Nik but everything went dark once more.

She opened her eyes to see Kol sitting next to her. He saw her eyes opened and showed a bit of affection by giving her an embrace that barely let her breath and broke it. "Sister, what happened?"-her twin asked.

Kariza scratched her head and spoke. "I went to Vance, talk, explain ended up ina compulsion that failed and Nik showed up. Vance was going to kill me then I saw Mikael and that's it."

"Little sister…mother had an affair, Nik isn't Mikael's son."-Kol said slowly for Kariza to understand very clearly each of the words her brother just said. "But—" –she started speaking but Kol wasn't finished. "He, Nik was a werewolf" "But a werewolf can't turn unless he kills and Nik's never killed anybody"-she said but reality got to her. "No, no, no. It can't be he couldn't kill him…"-she could barely speak.

He held her once more and left. Finally she got up and saw her mother perform another spell. Kariza didn't bother with her mother, who was holding a very odd yet intriguing white stone. She was looking for Niklaus with no luck she just saw a Vance's lifeless body being lit on fire and all of the other village folk looking at her in disgust. She started letting her vampire side take control but stopped when she heard her mother's scream. She was going back with her vampire speed toward her home before Elijah blocked her path. "Elijah, let me pass, that was mother's scream!"-she snapped at her eldest brother, the only one she truly respected.

"We have to leave at least for a day. Father is not well."-he responded calmly and took her hand to leave. She saw her home and her old friend's body farther and farther behind until it was mere woods and plains.

Kariza was tired and wasn't truly in the mood to fight or anything she merely did what Elijah said until she fell asleep ready to face whatever tomorrow brought. Until she realized it was the end of her mother, the end of her family.

She stood behind one of the homes to see Niklaus, Rebekah, and Elijah bury their mother saying those words that would eventually haunt them. "Always and forever"

Back at the outskirts of town she saw her twin brother. The two merely looked at each other to know that it was only going to be the two of them from now on. With their vampire speed the managed to capture and mount two of the many wild horses that were running freely through the plains.

On the way to the next town they saw travelers. The two siblings acted nice towards the travelers telling them about their home until in the last moment the two changed to make the kill, not just for the blood but also the pleasure that came with the kill.

**A/U I'm sorry that I couldn't upload yesterday was costume shopping but whatever I still hope you liked it. **


	4. Daggered

**(I do not own the vampire diaries and sorry for the mistakes.)**

The twins were almost inseparable over the centuries with Kol being himself and Kariza shutting it all off. The twins didn't care about humans; to them they were just food and entertainment.

It was the XIX almost the XX century and the two were in England seeing how the lands vanished in the midst of all the industrialization happening all around. They were hand in hand pointing out the changes and some historical event that happen in the spot. They were looking at The Tower of London.

"I miss the Tudors especially, Henry and his beautiful Anne Boleyn and Jane Seymour"- Kol said to his sister. "I sure as hell don't miss him."-Kariza responded with and irritated tone.

"Why not, it was never boring in his court"-he said with a grin that covered almost all his face. "Anne didn't deserve that death, she was innocent and Jane wasn't that of a saint, she knew he was married to Anne."-Kariza snapped back. "Yes Anne was innocent but my friend Henry, was desperate for a son, wanted Jane, and didn't believe her. Anyway he wanted me dead for my friendship with her"-Kol responded still with that grin although his voice changed into a darker one.

"Can we please stop talking of the Tudor dynasty and go on with this 'tour'?"-Kariza asked her brother. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Fine but it's a shame about Mary, she was quite special until she got that religious massacre idea towards anybody that wasn't catholic."-Kol added before ending the topic and continued the trip around the city.

"I'm hungry"-Kol said like a little kid. "So am I, just pick your meal"-his sister responded gesturing all of the humans in the area. He looked around until a brunette in a blue dress caught his eye. "Be right back sister"- he said and left his sister.

She walked and saw a man looking for someone around the area that Kol found the girl. She got behind the man with her vampire speed.

"Excuse me but can I help you Sir?"-Kariza asked the man with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Actually yes, have you seen a young woman about your age maybe a little shorter than you with dark brown hair and green eyes and light skin?"- the man asked. "I think she headed that way, follow me."-Kariza responded and grabbed the man's hand taking him where Kol took the other girl.

Kariza saw Kol feeding on the girl who was pressed against the brick wall. The man looked in horror at the image in front of him. He couldn't make a move for the shock that most probably his fiancée was being food. Kariza's face started to change without the man noticing until the last second when she was already feeding on him not caring about the now dead couple.

The twins dropped the bodies but place them in a darker corner of the alley. ¨Well that was satisfying¨-Kol commented with a smirk on his now bloodless lips. "I would have to agree. Anyway let's get home before they police arrive."-Kariza said to her brother. He nodded and the two ran using their vampire speed.

Their home was a 'fair' size having their own compelled maids and chefs filling their every fictional need. They parted towards their own room. "Lady Kariza, do you need any help?"- Elizabeth one of her ladies asked the vampire.

"Yes please Elizabeth"-Kariza responded to the request. Kariza got in front of the mirror and stood still as her lady helped removing the corset.

"You know Elizabeth; I'm curious who was the idiot that, invented corsets since they are unbearable."-she said to her lady. "I don't quite know but I do know that Klaus wanted to leave you and your brother a message"-she said.

Kariza's eyes widened as she turned around to face her lady but it was too late. She looked down at her chest and saw the white ash dagger in her heart. She looked back at her lady and saw Niklaus resting against the wall. Everything went dark.

**A/N I know its very short but it was a filler so I could later on continue with the actual story in the XXI century without causing that much problem. If I take longer it's because I have a test filled week starting tomorrow so thank you for everything. Btw I cried at the end of the episode tonight and got very nice yet weird feels with Elena and Damon in the Grill's bathroom, just saying.**


	5. Bringing Out The Dead

Kariza woke up taking in deep breaths and looking at the unfamiliar atmosphere. She could tell it was a big house most probably a mansion. Looking at herself she was in a casqued with her decade dress covered in what seemed like an old blood stain around her chest . Without second through she had enough strength to get out of it and see a blood bag. Brusquely she tore it opened and drank it until there wasn't a drop left. Raising her eyes she saw her eldest sibling, Elijah. He had shorter hair than what she remembers along with a very fine, expensive looking suit.

"Hello Kariza"-he said to her smoothly holding a dagger in his hand. Kariza was going to speak but a stranger with black hair and piercing ice blue eyes entered the same room. Kariza heard some familiar voices behind her and turned around to see her other siblings, Rebekah with her blonde hair in curls and in a very short and beautiful red dress, Kol with slacks and a rolled up sleeve shirt and Finn who had what seemed like medieval garments.

"When I give you the cue, you can all say 'hello' to Niklaus"-Elijah said to all of them. And with that the family reunion started. Kariza as the same as her siblings started listening in waiting for the cue to make their entrance. Elijah and Damon if that was his name entered the room where Nik was.

"Elijah. Why haven't you left?"-Niklaus asked his oldest brother waiting for an answer.

"Well, where are your manners, brother? We forgot dessert."-Elijah said casually and revealed the daggers.

"What have you done?"-Klaus asked in horror. He knew that he would have to face the situation sooner or later.

"What have you done? See I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."-Elijah said and with that Kol went forward to face Klaus.

"Kol—"-Nik said in horror. "Long time, brother"-Kol responded. After all he was daggered for a century.

"Evening Nik"- Kariza said with a fake smile. "Kariza-"-he responded still with a face of horror. Klaus started getting near the twins but Finn with his vampire speed grabbed one of the white ash daggers.

"Finn, don't –Aah!"-Klaus screamed at Finn's palm impale and pulled it out. Finn still looked at his younger brother with hate. Klaus ran towards the other exit to be confronted by his other sister.

"Rebekah"-he said with his eyes widening. She got closer and stabbed him in the stomach with another dagger. "This is for our mother"-Rebekah said and pulled the dagger out. She pushed him back and Kol grabbed him with his arms behind making Klaus unable to move.

"You're free to go."-Elijah said to the other two non-family members in the room. The two brothers left the room ignoring whatever was happening at the moment. "This is family business."-Elijah said with an amused look.

Kariza took a seat in one of the arm chairs and looked at her siblings while Rebekah walked around. "I like what you've done with the new place, Nik."-the little sister said. She grabbed one of the glass vases and threw it at one of the hanging paintings.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."- Klaus said looking at all of his siblings.

"Well, you're right. None of us will be."-Elijah said to Klaus. Both the twins were quiet, Kol still with his glass of wine and Kariza focused on the conversation. "You're staying behind"-Finn finally spoke. "We're leaving you, Nik…right after I kill that doppelganger wench. Then you will be alone. Always and forever."-Rebekah spoke. Kariza got up from the armchair and grabbed a glass of the wine, standing next to her twin.

"If you run…I will hunt all of you down."-Klaus threatened. "And then you'll become everything you hate. Our father"-Elijah threw back. Kariza held in a laugh not only for the statement but for the fact that Mikael never ran into her after Vance's death.

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you."-Klaus screamed gesturing himself. "You will when we have that coffin."-Elijah responded calmly to his brother's tantrum.

The room stayed silent with every sibling looking at Niklaus with displeasure, disappointment or hate. One of the doors open and everybody quickly turns around to see who entered the room. All the siblings looked in disbelief at the figure that was standing in the doorway. The twins that were rarely caught off guard were taken by surprise. Finally Rebekah spoke, only one word. "Mother"

Esther walked towards Niklaus with all her children looking at her every movement. Nobody could still believe that their mother was alive and looking exactly the day before her death. She stood in front of Niklaus but he wouldn't look at her in the eyes.

"Look at me."-she ordered. Slowly Klaus raised his stare to finally face her. "Do you know why I'm here?"-she asked her son.

"You're here to kill me."-Nik answered. "Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here to forgive you."-she spoke once more saying those words that none of us could believe. Esther turned from facing Klaus to face the rest of her children. "I want us to be a family again."- she finally said with appeared like a smile.

The children hugged their mother still not believing what was happening. Anybody could tell that both Elijah and Kariza didn't trust their own mother.

Each of the siblings had a 'personalized' room. Each of the closets had some pieces of modern clothes. Kariza went into hers and changed into a sleeveless shirt and short cotton pants. Kol stepped inside Kariza's room since it was a whole century that the twins were daggered. "Why are you laughing, Kar?"-Kol asked his twin resting his back against the doorway. She turned to look at him.

"Well it could be the fact that women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes" "Well you were always quite the exhibitionist the centuries past, you'll fit right in."-Kol said laughing at his sister. She grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at her brother. She was going to miss him if he hadn't grabbed it.

"Give it back!"-she demanded. Kol laughed and jumped on his sister's bed and simply laid there still holding the pillow across his chest. She crossed her arms but after a few seconds she just laid next to him on the bed.

"Like old times?"-she asked facing her brother. He turned and nodded, finally placing the pillow were it should be. The two quickly fell asleep and waited for the next day to come.

For Kariza her sleep was interrupted when Elijah woke her. He gestured her to be quiet and follow him. She wasn't too excited but followed her eldest sibling just for the fact that she respected him more than her own mother. On the way out she grabbed a sweater and followed.

She followed him to what appeared to be a ballroom but he kept moving forwards towards another room. Elijah closed the door and pulled out a seat for her. "What could possibly be this important to wake me up from my very nice dream 'Lijah?"-Kariza asked sarcastically.

"I perfectly know that something is wrong with our mother and I'm pretty sure you also think something is very curious about the fact that she suddenly comes back after a thousand years and forgives Niklaus for killing her by pulling her heart out. I know our mother has something else planned and apparently Finn is in on it by the fact that I saw the two a few minutes ago talking in private"-Elijah said to his sister. She put away a strand of her hair behind her ear to answer her brother.

"You're not the only one I'm sure something is wrong but we can't assume anything yet. I think we should let her go on with this plan that has something to do with the balance of nature and before she takes action will confront her about it."

"True but when, we don't want it to be too late."-Elijah said concerned and got up from the chair opening the door.

Elijah went straight to his room while Kariza headed to the kitchen to grab a blood bag. Once done she went to her room and fell asleep.

"Kariza, Kol, Mother is summoning our presence at the dining room"-Finn's voice said closer than what they expected. "Shut up Finn"-Kariza barely said still tired. Kol only threw the pillow at his brother and stayed looking at the ceiling before actually getting up and ready for whatever their mother called them to.

The entire family Original's minus Mikael sat down at the table looking at each other waiting for their mother to speak. "My children, I have decided to throw a Ball to celebrate our reunion as a family once more."-Esther said with a smile but her voice had power. "When will it be mother?"-Rebekah asked with and eager voice while the rest just listened and observed.

"Tomorrow at 7pm, there will be drinks and cocktails. The whole town is invited"-Esther responded. "We haven't even been her for a week and were already forced to do polite chit chat with the locals"- Kariza whispered to Kol ignoring the fact that everyone but their mother could listen in. He had a grin the second he heard his twin comment. "Is there something you would like to ask Kariza?"-Esther asked as a form of interruption.

"Actually no just thinking that Rebekah and I should be shopping for gowns at this moment. I'm pretty sure no one but yourself and maybe Finn since he's your favorite knew about throwing a Ball"-Kariza said to her mother with a fake smile and eyes full of hate.

"Kariza Mikaelson, I do not have favoritism."-Esther protested raising her voice. "Of course not, anyway I should get going, see you this evening mother"-Kariza said and left the room.

Kariza changed into a pair of jeans some sneakers and a white halter shirt. Going down stairs she put her hair in a ponytail and waited for Rebekah and Elijah, who was going to drop them off at Richmond to get the dresses for tomorrow evening.

Elijah gave the time he was coming back and left the two Original sisters. They almost compelled the whole store to find everything they needed. It took a few hours but Rebekah found herself a mermaid like green dress while Kariza got a sleeved 'V' neck cream colored dress. The dress was short in the front and long in the back making it have modern touch.

"You look beautiful, but I doubt mother will approve"-Rebekah stated as Kariza did a twirl in front of the mirrors. "I'm pretty sure I don't care"-Kariza said proudly and changed back to her normal clothing. The two finished a few minutes before Elijah's deadline, they took that time to make the store forget along with giving the dresses for free.

"Did you girls get all you need?"-Elijah asked on our way back. "Yes we did"-Rebekah answered until we arrived back home.

"Kari, I'm going to do something so I'll you later or tomorrow. Thank you" -Rebekah said and left the house. Going down the stairs Kariza sees Elijah running behind Rebekah, who knew why.

**A/N Hi people sorry for taking time it's been packed with so much college work that's not even funny. In case you're wondering we are in the episode 'Bringing Out the Dead' 3X13. Hope you liked it and again sorry for the mistakes and I do not own the vampire diaries. Also I'm so excited for the 4X04 but there is one before so I'm good. Again thank you and wondering if you knew anybody that may look like Kariza or anything in the line you can PM or leave it as a review. Thank you again and enjoy your day, week, month, year.**


	6. Dangerous Liaisons Part I

**Dangerous Liaisons **

Part I

One of the four walls in Kariza's room was white without life very much like the rest of the Original family and just waiting for something to be done with it. Kariza was bored and not tired she decided to go into Niklaus studio to grab some arts supplies to paint the wall, make a master piece out of it. She was sure Niklaus wouldn't mind for the fact that the only thing the two had in common was their appreciation towards the 'Fine Arts'.

Going down she grabbed all she could, paint, brushes but no canvas, her wall was her canvas. She locked the door and opened the balcony letting in the night and embracing it like the creature she is.

She closed her eyes and imagined her home back when she was human, the houses, the plains with the wild horses, the woods that carries so much history, the blue sky, the village people, the White Oak Tree and Vance nothing could compare to Vance. Vance was the only thing that made her keep her humanity even if she turned it off, he was still there.

Opening her eyes she already saw her painting and grabbing the brush she began. She was focused putting in every detail that came to the section she was making. Hours passed until she finally felt tired and was done for the day. She showered and went to sleep for the Mikaelson Ball was that evening.

She woke up a by the music that came from down stairs, to figure out she did the modern morning routine and changed into a short dress. Grabbing a blood bag she went to the living room to see her siblings trying out their suits for the night while Rebekah sat in the sofa with a woman doing something with her nails.

"Sister, how about you sit down so they can give you a manicure and a pedicure"- her sister said looking at her. "Yes ok"-Kariza responded in doubt not knowing what her sister was speaking of.

She looked around the room to see Finn all shaved. "Love the new look Finn, such a shame that you don't have your lady friend, Sage was it to admire it"-Kariza said with a sarcastic smile and turned to look at Kol.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am."-Kol said admiring himself in the mirror with his new fine looking suit and modern day haircut.

"Oh, Kol, you know I can't be compelled."- Rebekah responded looking at the work the human did on her nails. Finn chucked at his sisters comment. The manicurist left to get clean water for Kariza.

The door opens as Nik goes in angry towards them. "You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?"- Klaus asked Rebekah while the rest of the siblings looked.

Rebekah put an amused face and responded "Here we go"

"Want another dagger in your heart?"-Klaus threatened his youngest sister. "Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have other tricks?"- Kol asked his brother. "He's right Nik, it's been a thousand years you should know more."-Kariza added to her twin's response

"Go back to staring at yourself"-Nik told Kol and ignored his sister. Kariza let out a small laugh at Nik's comment towards Kol.

"And who are you, my father?"

"No, Kol. But you are in my house."

"Then perhaps we should go outside."- Kol proposed to his brother confronting him.

"Enough"- Esther said to her two youngest sons. "Niklaus. Come"- their mother said. Nik left the room to follow his mother making Kol smirk for his victory.

"Oh Nik is in trouble"-Kariza said in a playful way. "I think we should listen in"-Kol suggested as her fix the last things of his suit.

"Rebekah wasn't out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace? Acceptance? Family?-Niklaus question from the other room.

"You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?"-Esther responded to her son's questions. The Originals in the other room kept doing the things they needed but were focused on the 'private' mother son bonding time.

"Those daggers hurt…a lot"-Rebekah commented before leaving the room.

"It's a crime to want us to be as we were?"

"You need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same."- their mother said compassionately to her son.

Elijah eyed Kariza both thinking that something was still quite off about their 'family reunion'.

"I just don't understand. I killed you and still you forgive me."- Niklaus asked his mother. Kariza was getting bored of the talk and the whole manicure and pedicure experience, wasn't as amusing as she through. She kept hearing her mother and brother's voices speaking of reuniting and dreams and how forgiveness is not a chore but a gift. A little thing caught all the siblings attention even, Finn's.

"Now, who are you bringing to the ball this evening?"-Esther asked Niklaus with amusement in her voice. They hear Nik chuckle and speak once more. "Don't be ridiculous. You're lucky I'm even going."-Nik responded.

"Nik has a lady friend?"-Kariza asked her brothers. All of them looked as surprised as her.

The conversation ended and so did the manicurist. Kariza was in some sandals the woman left for her and went to her room to see her dress once more and pick out the different accessories she may use. Once done Kariza changed and went with Rebekah to a place called the Mystic Grill.

The two sisters walked side by side until Rebekah stopped at a table were two girls sat, a blonde vampire and the famous doppelganger.

"Careful, Caroline. It's all well and good till she stabs you in the back."- Rebekah said to the blonde vampire, Caroline.

"What are you doing here? I know your mom's rule. No murdering the locals."- the doppelganger said to the blond Original like she had more power of her.

"Get over yourself, Elena. It's not all about you."-with Rebekah's last words the two Originals moved on from the table and walked towards a human, a worker from the place.

"Umm hi Matt."- Rebekah said to the boy starting conversation before asking him to the ball. Kariza looked at the human boy examining him and thinking of different scenarios of how she could kill him.

"Hey Rebekah. What's up?"- Matt asked the Original.

"Well, my family is throwing this ball and I was wondering if you could go?"-Rebekah asked the human boy.

"Umm yeah sure. What time is it?"-he asked a bit eager. "Oh it says it in the invitation but its seven o' clock "- Rebekah answered giving him the invitation.

"Almost forgot, Matt, this is my older sister Kariza. Kariza this is Matt"- Rebekah finally introduced us. "Hi Matt Donovan"-he said but couldn't shake her hand, both were holding something. "Hi KarizaMikaelson, pleasure"-she responded with a smirk.

"See you tonight Matt"-Rebekah said and left. "You to Rebekah, Kariza"

The two girls went back to their house to get their hair ready, in less than two hours it would be time for the dance. The two had their hair and make-up done by compelled professionals in the area until they were finally done when they put their gowns and went downstairs.

The mansion was filled with the locals and the classical music was playing to put in a better ballroom atmosphere. Kariza was next to Kol grabbing a glass of champagne from the passing waiter.

"So my dear sister lets socialize"-Kol said as the two walked towards a woman and the man that was the day they were un-daggered, Damon.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met, Kol Mikaelson"- Kol introduced himself taking the mayors hand and kissing it like he used to do back in the previous centuries.

"Kariza Mikaelson"-she introduced herself as well to the mayor of the town.

"We hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it"-Kol continued.

Damon decided to formally introduce himself by putting out his hand. "Damon Salvatore. Have we met?"-he asked knowing that the twins have met before.

Kol and Kariza looked at each other. "Well, we've met a lot of people"-Kariza started and Kol finished- "And you don't particularly standout". The twins left him there and went on with their evening.

"That was a bit pleasing"-Kariza said to her brother. "Yes it was, but take a glance at the Salvatore now"-Kol said pointing at Damon. "He's practically drooling himself for Elena"-Kariza added and took a sip from the drink. "Maybe"-he said and the two kept walking around.

Kol was flirting with his next meal even if their mother put the no local rule while Kariza examined the room to see Niklaus with Damon's same stare at the baby vampire, Caroline. "Impossible"-Kariza whispered to herself and finished her drink. She started to walk towards Niklaus to interrupt but the girl herself "I need a drink"-Caroline said and left Klaus there waiting.

Kariza found herself talking to some of the locals which irritated her a bit. She turned around and saw Elijah gesturing her to go to the stairs, which she did grabbing another glass on the way up.

"If everyone could gather please, Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this…it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz. So if all you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."-Elijah said to the entire guest at the party. Kariza was walking down the stairs with grace seeing which human would find the courage to ask her to dance.

She waited a bit to finish her drink to feel someone behind her. She turned around to see the male. Her eyes widened in shock by looking at the male.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your reverie but can I ask you for a dance?"-the blue eyed human asked with a smile that was very familiar to the Original. "Um sure, what's your name?"- she asked trying to hide all the memories that were coming back.

"Sorry I'm Rylan Dalton but I'm pretty sure you'll remember me by Vance"-he said with a grin ready to begin the waltz.

**A/N Hi guys thank your for the reads I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's going to be divided into 2 parts since the episodes are long and if you want the main story to go plus Kariza's personal story happening well it takes time. I do not own TVD and sorry for the mistakes. **


	7. Dangerous Liaisons Part II

**Dangerous Liaisons**

Part II

The ballroom was filled with almost every guest of the evening, all dancing while having their own personal conversations. Kariza wanted to ask thousands of questions relating to her dance partner but at the same time she just wanted to leave and forget about the ball. She tried avoiding eye contact until she was face to face with her dance partner.

"You know it's rude not to talk to your dance partner"-Rylan stated looking at Kariza with fascination. "Well you're the one to speak; it's rude to snap the neck of the woman you love or so"-Kariza snapped back with a death glare at the human.

"The spirits gave me another chance, to fix whatever I did wrong back in the 10th century"-Rylan said apologetically. "Werewolves and spirits don't exactly mix"-she said looking past him, at her siblings.

Rebekah was dancing with Matt, Niklaus with Caroline and by the look of it trying to 'charm' her. She spotted Elijah with Lorelei a witch and soon to be friend of Kariza.

"Are you seriously going to ignore me, the least you can do is listen Kar"-he said looking at her even though she wasn't doing the same.

Kol was dancing with some girl from town, Kariza though he could do better while Finn was focused on the only dance that he managed to know. Kariza finally faced him making sure to look directly at him but not his eyes.

"Fine, I'm listening"-she said annoyed. "I'm not a werewolf, so a bite won't kill you"-he said with a smirk, trying to make it some sort of lame joke.

"Yay, one less thing to worry about"-she responded sarcastically waiting for the change of partners not even bothering asking Rylan about the whole life story.

"I'll take that as a way that you're listening. The spirits offered me a deal you can say, in the Other Side. My werewolf gene for the gift of magic and just to wait and when the time is right to fix Vance's mistakes"-Rylan said honestly. He sighted and was about to continue the conversation when it was time to change partners, with a small spin Kariza was dancing with her twin brother Kol.

"I honestly think you could have picked a prettier meal, brother"-Kariza said with a grin. "Not all of us are lucky that the next meal has the pants to actually come forward."-Kol said with a smirk.

"Sadly he isn't dinner"-Kariza responded extremely irritated. Kol had his usual amused smirk. "Why is that sister?"-he asked looking at her. "Maybe the fact he's Vance full aware reincarnation or something in that line but honestly I want nothing to with him. That's why my humanity is off."-she responded to Kol's simple question. "Well maybe your handsome brother can assist you with that problem"-he responded with a mischievous smile and a glimpse of inanity in his eyes, Kariza looked pleased.

"I'm bored, so I'm going to annoy Bekah"-Kol said and left the ballroom. Kariza followed, she wanted to be away from Rylan that was glancing at her every chance he got.

The three youngest Mikaelson's were all next to each other looking through the guest until Kol decided to speak. "Where's your date?"-Kol asked Rebekah. "Flirting with his ex."-Rebekah answered flatly with a glimpse of annoyance.

"You've changed, Bekah. Settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness"-Kol responded acting all-knowingly looking at his glass. "Kol, please, you don't want me to mention that girl from a few centuries back"-Kariza said amused. Kol glared at her while Rebekah wanted to know more. "You mention her and I'll mention your little incident this evening"-Kol threatened. "Shut up you two. Anyway, I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him."-Rebekah said. The twins looked intrigued so they didn't say a word and continued to pay attention to their sister.

"He's Elena's friend. If he dies, she suffers. But I've already been scolded once so I was hoping you two would help your baby sister out?"-Rebekah said in a form of question already knowing the answer.

"And spit right in the face of Mother's rules?"-Kol question acting all innocently but the next second he had the same smirk when Kariza mentioned Rylan. Kol looked at Kariza as a way for her to give Rebekah the answer. "We're in." Rebekah looked at the two with a smile. "So not only are you going to help me with my problem but Bekah and hers?"-Kariza asked in a humorous way. Kol nodded grabbing three glasses from one of the trays and gave the remaining two to his sisters. Before Rebekah began to ask, Kariza gave her a summary of who she found a few hours ago. She looked shocked but quickly they changed topic.

The three were making jokes of the fashion from this time when Elijah interrupted them to call Kariza, to speak in private. "What is it Lijah?"-she asked her big brother once in a while looking past him hoping not to see drama on legs.

"I was informed that Elena, the doppelganger is to speak with mother privately. I want you to keep and eye out for any movement from her, Finn or mother. Inform me at any cost"-Elijah said to his sister with a very serious and determined look. "It would be alright to say that Elena is on her way towards mother's room"-Kariza responded pointing at Elena, who was already in the second floor. Elijah nodded and went upstairs.

Kariza was going to head back to her other siblings but her path was blocked by the man she tried to avoid. "I think your trying to dodge me"-Rylan stated. "I am and apparently not successful."-she said with a bitter tone, still trying to spot her twin. "You have changed."-he stated. Kariza let out a fake laugh at the moment for the next to have him outside being slammed against one of the columns. "I'd be worried if I hadn't, after all it's only been a thousand years."-Kariza responded to his idiotic statement, He was lacking oxygen until finally she let him go. Any normal person would run but since he wanted to fix things he stayed.

"Change is good I guess. Please Kar…just give me a day, tomorrow"-Rylan begged. She turned around to spot Kol behind some of the cars and Rebekah walking towards him with Matt. She ignored the warlock so she could pay attention to the event that was about to unfold and sadly she couldn't assist.

"So, what are we doing out here?"-Matt asked Rebekah as they walked. "Just taking a break from the polite chitchat."-Rebekah answered casually but Kariza could notice she was a bit nervous.

"It's freezing. Let me get my coat."-Matt commented as they stopped in front of a truck.

"Are you ignoring me, again?"-Rylan asked pissed off. Kariza's turned irritated. "Yes, so shut up and let me listen"-she snapped at Rylan.

."This is your car?"-Rebekah asked in disbelief. "Yep"-Matt responded a bit disappointed but proud. "If I could compel myself a Maserati, I would. But I can't"- Matt said politely and Kariza could see how he put his coat over Rebekah.

"Oh, I'm a vampire. We don't…thanks"-Rebekah said nicely. "Let's go back inside. I've got all the fresh air I need."-Bekah added hastily and left bringing Matt along with her.

Kariza saw Kol at the parking lot but didn't say anything and began to speak to the human once more.

Kariza took a deep breath and exhaled, her eyes fixed on the human. "Fine, tomorrow, nothing more nothing less"-she answered. The glimpse of happiness in Rylan's eyes made the Original want to throw up a bit. The two went inside.

She arrived just in time for the toast was about to start. Kariza stayed next to Rylan as her mother descended a few steps from the stairs.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass."-Esther said having all of the guest attention. In the instant a waitress passed by them, Rylan grabbed two glasses from the tray and handed Kariza the other one.

"It provides me with no greater joy…than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers"-Esther said with determination and a bit of happiness as she raised her glass, everyone doing the same and taking the drink.

A half hour after the toast some of the guest began to leave. Kariza saw Niklaus and Caroline enter his studio. Kol found Rebekah most likely to ask why Matt isn't dead. Kariza wanted to join her siblings but once again she was unable thanks to her past love that was dragging her towards the older Salvatore.

"Kariza"-Damon said flatly. "Damon"-Kariza responded with the same amount of enthusiasm. "You two know each other"-Rylan said surprised. "I'll have to ask the same thing?"-Kariza asked Rylan with annoyance yet curiosity.

"Yeah, I helped Damon with something Elena related"-Ryland answered quietly. "Interesting, well if it makes you feel better Damon, you look quite handsome and Elena and you look comfortable around each other"-Kariza said trying to be nice, she had a feeling Kol was going to do something stupid soon.

"Thank you…I guess but anyway where is Lena?"-Damon asked a bit mad trying to spot the girl. "She's over there"-Kariza pointed out in the second Damon was with Elena and by the looks of it a small discussion. Kariza was about to listen in but her company distracted her.

"It's rude listening into other peoples conversations"-Rylan said with a smile. "Shut up"-Kariza said and noticed Caroline was with Damon and Elena asking for Matt. "Rylan I'll speak with you tomorrow but I have to check something"-Kariza informed in the instance and began thinking like her twin.

"I'm bored, with the itch to kill something and my two things of entertainment are kept from me. Make a big deal about it but without ruining my tux. Distraction, lure them out away from everyone else to make the kill."-Kariza said to herself as a way of thinking what Kol would do next.

She was about to run upstairs when she heard someone fighting outside, she saw Stefan Salvatore run towards the door with her and the rest of the supernatural remaining guest along with her family to see Damon and a dead body next to him.

Everyone outside Stefan spoke. "What are you, crazy?"

"Maybe a little"-Damon responded his eyes fixed on Elena. "Far be it from me to cause a problem."-Damon said and left.

Kariza went straight towards her brother's partially lifeless body. She didn't crouch down next to him for she didn't want to show more of her legs than what she intended. "You are such an idiot, Kol"-she said as Finn grabbed the body. Elijah was saying the last farewells of the evening before they would suffer the wrath of Esther Mikaelson.

Rebekah left the house, Kol was dead, Klaus was busy drawing, and Finn was cleaning some of the things while Elijah went to take responsibility on them. Kariza was about to leave the house when he confronted her.

"What is it loving older brother?"-Kariza asked whimsically. "I don't know maybe Mother screamed at me telling me how Rebekah, Kol and you disgraced our family and the fact that her room had burning sage along with Elena lying about our Mother in my face before the toast."-Elijah responded trying to keep calm.

Kariza blinked a few times trying to remember what the burned sage was for. "What is Mother trying to hide from us?"-Kariza asked Elijah even if it seemed as if she was asking herself.

"I have no idea but Elena Gilbert and most probably the Salvatore's are in on it too."-Elijah stated. "I'll try and help, Lijah"-she responded reassuringly and gave her older brother a hug before she ran to her rooms to change and go to sleep.

Kariza was on her bed looking at the ceiling letting her thoughts roam free before drifting to sleep.

_He's back_

_Mother is conspiring _

_Kol's a dick_

_Finn is mother's favorite_

_Rebekah has feelings towards Matt_

_Help Elijah_

_I miss simpler times…no the iPad is much more entertaining_

_Am I seriously thinking all these things?_

_Klaus fancy's Caroline_

_Damon and Elena look good together_

_Damon Salvatore is hot._

With those last thoughts everything went dark.

**A/N Well I'm not completely happy with it but I managed to make it. Sorry for the mistakes and the long-ish wait. I've been packed filled with work and I've been catching up on my reading (50 Shades Freed) anyway I have December free so me going to update more often. I want Thursday to get here. **


	8. All My Children Part I

All My Children

Part I

"Wake up my loving sister, which I will never take advantage of"-Kol's voice said waking Kariza up from her dreamless sleep. "What do you want, Kol"-she demanded not bothering looking at him; she thought her pillow seemed more interesting.

"Since you asked, I shall say. Rebekah isn't here, Elijah is no fun, Finn is Finn and I haven't seen Nik plus I'm bored"-Kol said going straight to the point taking a seat on her bed.

"And you had to wake me up to get some joy out of it correct"-she stated sarcastically finally turning to face her brother. He was smirking. "I would help you solve your life and death situation but I have to attend my own, so if you don't mind get out of my room"-she responded with fake enthusiasm.

Kol finally got up from the bed and left the room. "It's been a thousand years and you're still not nice in the morning"-was the last thing she heard before getting up and going to the shower.

Once done she wrapped herself in one of the towels and looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow, narcissistic much Iza"- Kol said from the opened bathroom doorway. "Get out!"-she screamed at him grabbing one of the shampoo bottles and throwing it at him.

"It isn't like I haven't seen before"-he added dodging the bottle and going downstairs.

Downstairs she grabbed a blood bag, which was the only thing available at the moment and went towards the noised filled room. Klaus was focused on sketching while Kol was probably planning something stupid. Kariza let herself drop on one of the couches and sat there until she saw Rebekah walking in the room with the dress from last night.

Kol being the annoying douche he is walked towards his little sister and blocked her path.

"Well, well, well there is our girl."-Kol teased still blocking her path.

"Get out of my way Kol"- Rebekah said trying to move.

Out all night what a scandal, I trust you did better than that commoner, Matt was it"

"If you don't shut your mouth the next things to come out of it will be your teeth. Don't start Nik"-Rebekah snapped.

"I didn't say anything"-Klaus responded holding in laughter as he continued to sketch.

"I'm bored. One of our sisters is a strumpet-"-Kol said amused as he let himself drop on the other available armchair.

"I don't think people say strumpet anymore"-Kariza added. Kol rolled his eyes.

"-whatever but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment."

"What are you waiting for have at it"-Klaus gestured him to go all for it.

"It's not fun to go alone. Join me Nik it's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart"-Kol said putting on some puppy dog eyes and a pouty face that no one has been able to resist.

"Isn't that a bit dramatic"-Kariza said as a sarcastic remark getting a death glare from her twin in response.

"Ok why not, I nearly have enough to drink last night with you trying to murder Rebekah's date"-Klaus answered putting down his sketch pad and getting up.

"Yes please go, this house has enough men rolling around in it"-Rebekah commented.

"Just like you Bekah"-Kol responded with a grin.

"Good riddance to both of you."-she screamed at him and threw one of her shoes.

"So, who was the lucky unlucky fellow?"-Kariza asked.

"Shut up"-her sister screamed and was going to throw the other shoe.

"Fine, tell me when you want but I have to go."-Kariza responded and got up from the chair to leave the living room.

"Morning Lijah, goodbye Lijah"-Kariza said with a grin giving him the empty blood bag and making her way outside to the garden. She sat in one of the stone benches that was in front of a tree letting her mind drift when she heard someone walking and taking a seat next to her.

"Good morning mother. Anything you request?"-Kariza asked slowly opening her eyes to face Esther.

"Morning, actually I wanted to ask about your relationship with your siblings and how do you feel about magic, now as a vampire"-Esther said seriously. Kariza felt like there was a hidden agenda, which their was but in all those centuries very much like Rebekah she missed their mother and there where some things you can't say to a male let alone your bother.

She lowered her head a few seconds and took a deep breath before starting. "I…I love them, but we have each our own problems to deal with so right now its on good terms with Lijah, barely speaking to Finn, trying to manage with Nik, bearing with Kol's idiocies and Rebekah is well Bekah"-the Original vampire told the witch with honestly but not the full story behind, she forgot to mention all these years they have become paranoid in more than one way.

"Then again Finn was daggered for 900 years, after what event precisely?"-her mother asked of curiosity clearly showing a bit more concern for him than the rest.

"It was in Italy around the 12th century. Anyway I am not going to deny that there have been some moment when I highly miss my gifts and all that I did not learned until now, when I cannot cast them"-the vampire answered like it was no big deal changing topic, not wanting to mention what happened regarding to The Five, Alexander with Rebekah and in her case Valentino.

"I am sorry my daughter for taking something as precious as magic from you"-Esther said giving Kariza a hug to show how she really felt and moving on from Finn topic. Kariza hugged back even if it felt awkward at first.

"I've missed you"-Kariza whispered but didn't hear Esther reply. "I have to go now mother. I'll see you later this evening"-she added and gave her mother another hug before going inside the house before hearing a blasted annoying, loud, mechanical like noise from outside the house.

She went outside to see Rylan in red vehicle. He got out and opened the door for her. "In case you didn't know this is a car"-he said with a cocky voice.

"That's not how I remember cars"-she responded entering the vehicle. He closed the door and went into the driver seat and started pressing a few buttons and pulling some levers before music came from the vehicle. She ignored Rylan as she examined the car and listened to the music.

"I feel so close to you right now it's a force field. I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal. _Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall. _And there's no stopping us right now. I feel so close to you right now"- the song went and Rylan sang along while Kariza simply looked at him and compared him before and in their time and now, big difference.

He kept going at it to the point that he seemed like a fool making Kariza laugh once in a while unlit they arrived at the famous Mystic Grill. Parked being gentleman like he opened her door and offered his hand for her to hold. She thought it twice but finally held it as they went inside.

The two were laughing a bit with the small talk until she saw, Nik and Kol drinking the entire bar. She ignored and took a seat across from Rylan in one of the booths and hoped they didn't see her.

"Ok, you have one day, tell me what happened"-Kariza demanded that was the only reason she agreed to come her today with him.

"There goes small chat, so let me start with me. Mikael didn't kill me it was Niklaus"-he said bummed out.

"I suggest we continue somewhere else, look at the bar"-she whispered to the warlock. He turned around to see the other two Originals raising a glass, state ting that they were going to listen into the conversation.

"Ok then, let's go"-bitterly he said and got up to be stopped by the two other Originals.

"Iza. You"-Kol said with his trademark smirk and it suddenly changed to a death glare looking at Rylan.

"I remember him, my first kill"-Klaus said amused and proud finishing the drink and taking a seat next to his sister. While Kol sat next to Rylan.

The minutes were quiet and awkward. "Well clearly we are not wanted here Nik so let's go back for the bar calls towards us"-Kol responded clearly showing the boredom he had.

"Very well then sister keep in mind that your boy toy is a werewolf, I'm a hybrid and we have a living doppelganger, you know where I'm heading towards."-Klaus said although it was meant as a form of threat.

"You're wrong Nik, he was a werewolf"-she said with confidence to the point of arrogance. "Very well then, whatever you say. Let go Kol"- Klaus said unimpressed and two left the booth and went back to the bar.

Kariza and Rylan left the Grill and went to the center of the town, where they used to make rituals when she was human.

"Now you can tell me"-she said and sat down on the grass.

Rylan gave her a small smile and sat next to her and began to explain. He said how he was killed and how he regrets snapping her neck. He spoke of the Other Side and remembers a moment when he was where he died and saw his mother along with Esther speaking. His mother told him how the spirits offered him a way to come back, but he had to come with the purpose of helping Esther in restoring balance in nature so when he reincarnated he would no longer have the werewolf gene but the gift of magic. Esther told him that his mission was to set things straight with Kariza for the mere fact that he was just a victim.

"Wait a second my mother and yours told you to come back to tell me that everything is going to be alright?"-Kariza asked him doubtfully looking at him straight in the eyes wishing he was just human so she could compel the truth.

He nodded and decided to change subject. "Do you remember the first time we did meet?"-he asked her. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

**-10****th**** Century-**

_"Mamma, Kari and Kol don't want to leave me alone"-Rebekah said to their mother, Esther. Esther sighted she thought that having Niklaus was causing problems with Elijah now it was the twins with Rebekah. _

_"I'll tell them to stop but please Rebekah can you bring me Henrik"-Esther said with that maternal authority. "Kariza, Kol, come!"-Esther ordered. In the second the twins were in front of their mother hand in hand both wearing a saint's mask although their eyes showed their mischievous nature._

_"Why are you bothering Rebekah, she has done nothing wrong?"-Esther asked her children. "Because were bored" -Kol responded looking up at his mother. "And Bekah doesn't want to play with us"-Kariza finished. _

_"I'm sorry I can't do nothing about that but please leave her alone it's the third time this morning she has come to tell me you have been tormenting her"-Esther said to the twins with hope they would pay attention. "Fine, we will leave her alone"-Kariza spoke for the both of them knowing that Kol would never follow orders._

_Esther crouched down to be eye to eye level with her kids. "Thank you, and remember to be home before sundown. Now run along and if you see Finn or Elijah tell them I'm looking for them"-Esther said and got back up just in time. Rebekah had arrived with baby Henrik. _

_Rebekah looked at her two older siblings and stuck her tongue out they just simply smiled at Esther and glared at Rebekah and left. _

_ The two were sitting next to each other under the White Oak Tree while Kariza played with the flowers that grew on the base, where they were resting. Kol began to play with Kariza's hair a bit before they could go back to annoying Rebekah or Niklaus. _

_ A boy around their age maybe a year or two older was walking towards them. He had the usual physical aspects their neighbors had; dark hair, a bit tall for his age and the thing that could instantly tell who his father was, were the boys blue eyes. "You're the Chief's son aren't you?"-Kol questioned getting a bit protective of his sister. _

_"Yes I am. Vance is the name. You two must be Mikael and Esther's twins"-the boy Vance said never leaving Kariza. "Well Vance, I'm Kol and this is my sister Kariza. If you don't mind we have to leave."-Kol practically growled and jerked Kariza up without questioning and went to their house._

_Kariza turned her head to see Vance waving at her. She smiled and waved back._

_ Neither of them would have expected that with one little hi as children, something bigger could have happened._

**-21****st**** Century-**

Kariza smiled remembering Kol's jealousy back then, it was a surprise he didn't recognize Rylan at the ball, nor tried to kill him tonight when he was sitting right next to him, after all Kol was all about making a spectacle when possible.

The two continued to chat until they saw Klaus going after the blonde vampire, Caroline. Kariza simply looked at them for a few minutes before Rylan came closer and cupped her face and placed a kiss.

The kiss broke when Kariza felt immense pain in her chest, like she had been daggered. "What the…?"-was the last thing before everything went black for Kariza. Rylan looked at her mummified self in shock. He knew Esther was going to do something, but he wasn't in or aware of it.

A few minutes later he saw Elijah, Klaus and Kol in front of him angry. Kol and Elijah regaining their color once more, slowly the same happened to the Original in his arms.

"Stay away from her"-Kol spit the words like venom and grabbed Kariza before leaving the warlock alone to deal with for another day.

**A/N: Guys I KNOW it's been a long time since I've uploaded this story to the point of putting and [On Hold] on my profile and that hurt me a lot emotionally. I'm actually shocked I wrote all this while trying to do an essay and a summary I think it was my beautiful mind trying to find and escape. Honestly I don't know when Part 2 will be up, maybe when my friend returns me Season3. **

** If you don't know what's going on I do not mind Reviews or PM.**

** I'm not going to lie that I have written shorts of Kariza in certain Season 4 episodes, actually I love season 3 but can't wait to write season 4. Actually still deciding if Kariza should be with Damon/Elena/ Bonnie at the frat party or with Stefan/Klaus/ Rebekah speaking of The Five, I already have and idea for either scenario.**

** And the flashback was one of the shorts I did; honestly I even began re writing it to see if imagination and inspiration dust was left behind. **

** Ok I want it to be Thursday! Last week I realized how much I missed Claire (Rebekah) and Nathaniel (Kol) on the show and I can't wait to see them again this week and like everyone else where are you Daniel (Elijah). Also can't wait for "The Originals" (Spin-off) Btw I don´t have anything agaisnt Finn on the contrary I pity him and Sage.**

** Thank You All for the read and those who followed and favorite have and awesome day, week, month, year, century which ever applies.**

** -Soli1894**


	9. All My Children Part II

All My Children

Part II

"What's going on, brothers?"-Kariza asked fully conscious walking alongside Elijah. "You remember we spoke of mother's return and how it was lacking credibility. We were right. Mother not only wants to kill Niklaus she wants us all dead. We are all linked as one; Kol was daggered meaning all of us had the effect, exact Klaus for clear reasons."-Elijah informed his sister as the four kept walking to whatever destination he was heading.

The four were arriving all angry and/or annoyed at what seemed like an abandoned old building, which had, what seemed like a circle of fire in front of it.

"They're coming, Mother."-Finn's voice warned their mother Esther.

"No. It's too soon. The moon is not high enough. Go, quickly"-Esther's voice said clearly speaking to someone else other than Finn.

The four of them walked closer to see Finn alongside Esther inside the pentagram, while the two other figures, probably the Bennett witches heading to the abandoned building.

Putting their pace to a stop Esther began to speak "My children. Come forward"-she spoke as it was and invitation.

"Stay beside me."-Finn automatically said. "It's okay. They can't enter."-the witch said with a calm tone walking next to her favorite son. "Don't test her"-Kariza whispered to her twin brother, he ignored and Kol being the vampire he is wanted to defy that so he approached the pentagram more, but they fires raised keeping him back.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here…while favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn."-Kol said meaning everything he said each filled with hate. Kariza didn't want to say anything to Finn for the reason that they helped each other when they were human. She may not have been the closest to him and clearly saw the favoritism, but that didn't stop her from having a friendly relationship before they turned.

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine"-Esther spoke to her youngest son with disgust in her eyes.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity."-Elijah said with s serious and mature voice, like he usually did.

"Meaning, you are not one to speak Mother."-Kariza responded defending her brothers.

"Neither are you, Kariza. My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."-Esther spoke the truth, but was convinced them was the look in her eyes of how serious they were.

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to hell."-Klaus finally spoke threatening they're Mother whom was speaking of a pointless conversation that she was making to gain time for the moon to be in the right position.

"For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you. I felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. And have you Kariza shared with your siblings, Kol in particular that you share everything with, of the pain it brings you after you make the kill, after all you were a witch before this happened and you know the unbalance of nature you bring. You should be here sacrificing yourself alongside Finn, supporting nature and the spirits. Then again, all of you, you're a curse on this earth…stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life…I'm sorry, you have wasted your time."-Esther said without showing any sign of regret about the horror she was going to commit. Kariza was showing no face expression even if her mother spoke the truth about one of her secrets, she wasn't going to look at her brothers knowing each will be with a different reaction but none of them where going to be good.

"No. Sisters, do not abandon me."-Esther screamed making the fire weaken, but the Originals were too late for Finn had managed to escape with Esther before the fire lowered enough for them to cross.

The flames suddenly vanished making them able to enter the circle. They all had a worried look on their faces thinking of what to do now.

Elijah pulled out his phone and called Rebekah informing her of the outcome of the night.

The twins ran to Klaus' mansion and started to pack their things when Kol decided to bring the topic Esther mentioned. "Is it true what Esther said?"-he asked not looking at his sister. "If I said I weren't true. I would be lying not only to you but myself"

"Iza, tell me how long have you kept it? How long have you felt it? What exactly are you feeling that you wouldn't even bother sharing with me for a second of all these centuries together never leaving each other confining all of our secrets? What makes this one so different from the others? Tell me Kariza"- Kol snapped and with that last part Kariza found herself pinned to the wall by her neck unable to breathe as Kol bared his fangs.

She managed to free herself by throwing him to the floor also showing her true nature. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand. You have never had the gift of magic, that connection that a witch has with nature. And just because we have always ran with witches and gotten used to being with them it's not the same"-Kariza said back at her brother with the same tone trying to hold back her tears.

"How is that?"-Kol managed to say.

"I feel empty like something is truly missing and I'm never going to get it back."-she said retracting her fangs and letting him go.

Kol got up from the floor and grabbed his bag. "You're showing your humanity sister"-were his last words before he left her there.

She sighted and grabbing her stuff she followed his scent, whether they fought, just like Rebekah had Nik. She had Kol.

**A/N Thank you everyone for the reads, follows, favorites and reviews. I'm extremely sorry for taking this much time and for something short, but then again other things come first I'm pretty sure a lot of you can understand that. Ok guys I'm sure you noticed what I added and there is a part I mention that she didn't particularly fully hate Finn for the thing that he helped and I will mention it later on. True I'm still in S3 it doesn't mean I don't have S4 ideas. Rylan will show up again later, but he will. I would speak of Thursday's episode, but it's just too much that not going to, also have been very hooked on Kennett fics anyway back to the THANK YOU ALL part. **

** Btw- I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries or else Kol would still be alive and Caroline would be kissing Klaus.**


End file.
